The Words She Thought You'd Never Say
by rockstar1212
Summary: Fluffy oneshot. Random pairing that you don't see often. He wasn't planning on falling for her. She wasn't who he thought was his true love. More like his 'true loves' best friend.


**AN: Here's a little fluffy oneshot for you guys. Hope you like it, and this is a pretty random couple for me, so. Please review, and tell me what you think of this. School's out in 12 days, I'll try to update more after that. Woo, 12 more days and I'm officially a freshmen in High School. Yay! Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or anything else you have ever heard of.**

**--**

You know you never really loved her, as you sit here with her best friend. It had never crossed your mind before, but now it makes sense. She has always been there for you, but that never really clicked before. She would do anything for you, you know that now. Unlike the girl you thought you loved, who is now dating someone else.

That's what you get when you fall for such a girl. Hurt. When you fell for her, you thought she was the one. She isn't, you know that now. You now know for sure, that the two of you were only supposed to be best friends, nothing more. But, without her, you wouldn't have met her best friend.

Zoey Brooks is not the girl you are in love with, and you have never been in love with her. That is something you know for certain. It didn't seem possible in the three years that you swore you loved her. But it is, you know it is. You think of all the other girls that Zoey was or is best friends with.

Quinn Pensky, it's defiantly not her. She is dating your friend, though. Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky. They, sadly, didn't get together until after you left, so you haven't had a chance to see them together.

Lola Martinez, isn't the girl either. She's to dramatic for you. You know you couldn't stand her for very long. You tried dating her once, and it didn't feel right. It wasn't meant to be.

Dana Cruz, is absolutely not her. Whether or not she was anyway, she would never have given you a chance. Dana Cruz is not the girl for you, either.

Nicole Bristow. That is the girl. She's sitting beside you, watching a movie. Her mother sent her to this boarding school, after Nicole convinced her it was an all-girls school. It's not.

You turn your head and look at her. Her clothes are the same; pink. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, something you think looks great on her. Her head is slightly tilted to the right, as she tries to understand the movie. You were already watching it when she came, and she insisted that you should continue watching it.

She feels your eyes on her, and turns her head. She smiles as she meets your eyes. You smile back, and she seems to freeze. She doesn't understand why the two of you hang out so much. She thinks you are still in love with her best friend. You don't have the guts to tell her that she's the one, not Zoey Brooks.

Nicole Bristow is a very simple girl, on the outside. By looking at her, you think you can summarize her. She loves pink, she's pretty, she has a great smile, and anytime you see her, she usually has a magazine in her hand. But on the inside, she's so much more than that. At PCA, the school where you met her, nobody understood her as the girl she really is. The thought of her a boy-obsessed, pink-loving, shop-aholic, who hung out with Zoey and her gang.

When you get to know her, you see a new side of her. One that, if you had never saw her again, after she left PCA after 9th grade, you never would have had a chance to see. She's smart, in her own way. Not book smart, exactly, because books just don't seem to click with her. But with common sense, she is better than anyone. She knows everything about fashion, from all the magazines she has. Beyond her looks, is a nice, caring girl that will tell you exactly what she thinks, even if it means hurting your feelings.

You can ask her an opinion about your clothes, for example. Even though she knows it will hurt, she'll tell you straight up that it's not you, or that those clothes aren't 'in' anymore. Afterward, however, she will say she's sorry that she came out with it like that. But you know that's just how she is.

As she goes to leave, you walk her to the door. You stand there as she walks out. She turns and smiles her trademark smile. A smile that can look innocent yet mysterious at the same time. You motion her to you, and she comes, without hesitation. You lean in and kiss her lightly. She doesn't object, but you can feel the shock. You break away, and she looks confused. She tilts her head to the right, trying to come up with an explanation of what you just did. She doesn't know one, because the only explanation is four little words, that she never thought you'd say.

"I don't love Zoey." As soon as you say it, she smiles and nods, understanding.

"So…" She trails off with nothing else to say. She bits her lip, thinking. This time, you up it to ten words.

"I don't love Zoey, but I think I love you."

This time, she kisses you. If this doesn't work, at least you can say you tried. Maybe Zoey was the right girl at first, but you never tried, so you can't be sure. All you know, is that right now, you are kissing her best friend. It's the best thing that could've ever happened to you.

**AN: Blah-ish, I think. Just a little Chase/Nicole fluff, to try to rid myself of the writer's block. Sorry about the long wait on my other stories, but I'm stuck right now. School is out in 12 days, then I'll more than likely update at least twice a week. **

**-Breanna**


End file.
